Thunderstorms
by Thunderstorm Thoughts
Summary: Dave is scared of thunderstorms, and John always tries to calm him down. JohnDave, twoshot. Rated T for swearing.
1. ERMERGERD, THERNDERSTERMS!

Your name is John Egbert, and your phone is ringing. This wouldn't be such a problem, if it wasn't 3 in the morning. You reach out a hand, not bothering to open your eyes, and answer it.

"Hello?" you ask, trying not to yell at them.

"Hey, Egderp? Can you please come over here?" Dave's voice is filled with relief, and a bit of urgency.

"Why?"

"Because Zeus has it out for me." He replies, and you nod as if he could see you. Your best friend was scared as fuck of thunderstorms. He usually called you to calm him down, and you always did your best.

"I'll be there in like twenty minutes, maybe sooner. Just hold on, okay?" you say. There's a click on the other end, and you put down your phone. You turn on your small lamp, squinting at the light. Grabbing your glasses, you stand up, taking a moment to stretch. You walk to your closet, picking out suitable clothes. You change into those, going into the bathroom to brush your teeth. It's too early for this shit.

You examine your reflection in the mirror, and deem yourself not to look _too _much like you've just stumbled out of bed. You walk quietly downstairs, skipping the step that always creaked. You slip on your shoes, and shove on your jacket, grabbing an umbrella. You open the door (after double checking that you had your keys and phone, of course!) and you are met with that rain-y feel. It always felt like something was about to happen.

A drop of rain lands on your glasses, and you open your umbrella. You start off at a brisk pace, turning a corner here and there. You know the way to Dave's house by heart, from your many visits. You and he were tight as fuck. You two were bros of the highest degree. It was almost ironic, your closeness.

A loud crash of thunder interrupts your thoughts. You jog the last few blocks, already digging out your keys. He had given you a spare, for this exact situation. You walk up to his door, unlocking it. You let yourself in, making sure to lock it again.

You lead yourself upstairs to where you know his room is. His door is closed, so you open it as quietly as you can, careful not to startle him. He was always jumpy when he got like this. You close it behind you, taking a look around his pitch black room.

"Dave?" you ask gently. A small sound of affirmation comes from where his bed would be. You flick on the light, and see him in a cocoon of blankets in the center of his bed. You walk over to it, plopping down on the edge. He looks at you, carefully controlled fear in his eyes. You realize that he must not have put on his shades.

"Took you long enough." He grumbled, but you knew that he was happy to see you. It took you a few years, but you got good at reading his emotions. You take a minute to study his red eyes. They were kind of… charming? Wait, you didn't think anything. Nope, no thoughts were to be had about how attractive Dave's eyes were, dammit!

"Hey, I could have taken longer. Be happy." You tease, making yourself more comfortable. "You can come out of your cocoon, you know." He shrugs, and untangles himself from the blankets. He puts them behind him, revealing his record pajamas. You snort softly.

"Hey," he says defensively, scooting closer to you, "Don't dis the-" he gets cut off by a huge clap of thunder. He turns to you quickly, and he clutches your shirt in his hands, burying his face in it. You sit in surprise for a second, before putting one arm loosely around his shoulder, running your fingers soothingly through his hair with your other hand. He leans into your touch, and his grip on your shirt loosens a bit. Thunder crashes again, shaking the building, and you think you hear a whimper. You sit like that for a few more minutes, before he sits up, trying (and failing) to hide his blush.

"Sorry." He says.

"No, I don't mind." You say, aware of the fond smile on your face.

"Really? Good. Continue." He says, putting his head on your shoulder. You giggle.

"Needy much?" You ask playfully, but move your hand to his hair anyway. You two sit like that for a long time, in comfortable silence. That is, until the lights go out, of course.

Dave bolts upright as soon as it happens. You can't see him, but you reach out into the dark, feeling for your friend. You grab his shoulder, and feel him jump.

"Hey hey hey, calm down. The power just went out, it'll be fine." You say gently.

"Why can't you go Rapunzel on this shit?" he asks. You take a deep breath, and sing a quick verse.

_Flower, gleam and glow,_

_Let your power shine,_

_Make the clock reverse,_

_Bring back what once was mine…_

Dave laughs, though you're pretty sure he's still scared shitless.

"I didn't mean it literally, but that works too." He says. You know how much he loved to hear you sing.

"Hey, come here," you say, and he shifts until you're both facing each other (you think).

"Do you think… do you think you could sing a song?" he asks.

"Sure. What do you want me to sing?" you ask, grabbing both his hands in yours. He doesn't pull them away, because you've done this a lot.

"Secrets, you know, by One Republic?" he suggests.

"Let me see if I remember that one." You say.

You sing song after song, distracting Dave from the lightning and thunder outside. You keep singing until you're sure he's asleep, and then you gently tuck him in to bed, going downstairs to sleep on the couch.

Yep, you two are bros of the highest degree. Nothing more. Well, not yet.


	2. Omg, just kiss already!

You wake up with someone's lips on yours. Your eyes shoot open.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL!" You shout, backing the fuck away. Dave smirks triumphantly, shades back on. Apparently the lights were back on.

"Finally! Sleeping beauty lives once more!" he threw his hands in the air.

"Did you just kiss me just to say that?" you ask incredulously. You wish he'd do it again. No, you didn't think anything. What are you talking about?

"Well when you put it like _that_, it might have been an excuse." he said. You stand up.

"Dave Strider, are you flushed for me?" you ask. Dave raises an eyebrow.

"I think you've been spending too much time with the trolls," you glare at him. "Okay, okay. To answer your question on whether I'm 'flushed' for you, which is an extremely stupid term, by the way. I mean, why not just say red? It's much shorter. Anyway, back on topic. What was the topic again? Oh, yeah. If I'm red, heh, for you. Why don't I just say love instea-" You grab his collar, pulling him close to you.

"Dave, you're stalling." You snarl. You should never be up before noon, unless for school or Christmas. Ever.

"Yes." He says. You let go of his shirt, and he takes a few large steps back.

"Sorry. I understand if you don't want to be friends…" he mutters. You worry about him, sometimes. You thought it was rather obvious. It wouldn't hurt to mess with him, at least a little.

"Of course I don't." you say. His face fell.

"After all, why be friends when you can be more?"

"I swear, if you're fucking with me, I will do the Nutcracker off the handle." He said. You laugh, walking up to him. You put your fingers underneath his chin, forcing him to look at you.

"Does it _look _like I'm fucking with you?" you ask. He shakes his head (as much as he can with your hand on his chin). "Good. Then let me kiss you, dolt."

Without further ado, you move your hand from his chin to his back, and brush your lips together. Dave kisses you back, putting more force in it. He puts one hand on the back of your neck, and one around your waist. You soon part, and Dave looks a bit disappointed.

"Sorry, I forgot to text my dad!" you explain, picking up your phone.

_hey dad! sorry, dave had a bit of an emergency. i'll be back before dinner.- John_

_Did you kiss him? - Dad_

You facepalm. Dave looks over your shoulder and snorts.

_that's actually what we were just doing.-John_

_Good.-Dad_

"Well, now that that's done…" Dave says, wiggling his eyebrows. You shove him playfully. He pulls you back towards him, pecking your lips again.


End file.
